New Mobile Chronicles Mobile Suit Gundam Cross Dimensions
by HeeroUzuki
Summary: A year after the events on Michtam, the Xeno crew try to live 'normal' lifes, and Shion and Allen have a son. Nothing is ever really normal for them, and their son must stop a war that threatens the multi-verse. With the help of numerous allies along the way, Heero will attempt to stop this war that spans the multi-verse, and use a humanoid weapon that will become a legend: Gundam.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Gundams or any related characters to the Gundam franchise. I also do not own any of the various Anime/Manga/Video Games used in this story (Sorry, it will take a while to put down the various anime/manga/video games, etc.) The character Frostine is owned by my sister. Note that there is NO Jr. bashing, I'm just making comedy here.**

Prologue

It was a snowy day at the Uzuki residence on the planet of Second Miltia, snowflakes began to pepper the ground and as one could guess it was cold outside. Inside the house, the living room of the two story house was lively with friendly banter and chatter among friends who had not seen one another over various lengths of time.

A red haired boy named Jr. was conversing with a man with chestnut brown hair named Allen, "So, you finally worked up the guts to ask her to marry you, and now you have a kid?"

Allen nodded his head, "Yes, I know. It's a big shocker to you guys, but we have a son now."

A realian with silver hair that held a purple tint named Frostine jumped in on the conversation, "I remember a time when Allen was too nervous to ask Shion out, let alone do her."

Allen waved his hands in front of himself in a defensive manner, "Hey, you guys should be happy for me, rather than reflecting on my faults!" Jr. playfully elbowed the married man in the ribs, "Relax man, we're just messing with ya."

Allen directed his attention to the top of the staircase where an auburn haired woman was standing at the top, holding something, "There they are."

The occupants in the room turned their attention to the stairs to see Allen's wife, Shion descending the stairway with a baby in her arms. Xiaomu, a demon fox, began to jump up and down, "Ooooh, I want to hold him!"

Xiaomu was about to run towards the mother and her child, when Reiji grabbed her by the collar of her Chinese style dress prompting her to look back at him, "But…but I wanna hold the baby!" Reiji shook his head, "You can hold him later." The Sage fox crossed her arm and huffed, "You're a jerk."

Miyuki, one of Shion's former co-workers, walked up to the Flower of First Division, "Hey Shion, congrats on the kid!"

Shion smiled at the lively Vector employee, "Thank you. I'm actually surprised you and Togashi came."

The female vector employee looked back at a dark haired man wearing the company's male dress attire, "Believe me, it was easy to get him out."

Shion's older brother, Jin, came up behind his sister as she addressed Miyuki, "Congratulations on your son Shion, I'm sure he will make a fine swordsman." Shion frowned, "Thank you, Jin, however I don't want my son to grow up swinging a sword all the time." The tall man chuckled, "I was joking Shion."

Jr. began to wave his arms in the air in an effort to get Shion's attention, "Hey, hey, Shion! Let me hold him!"

Jr.'s up and down motion was causing his belt to pull back on the hammer of the pistol holster on the back of his pants and when his feet touched the ground, the hammer slammed into the pistol and the thunderous bang of a gunshot echoed throughout the house. The noise abruptly woke the sleeping child in Shion's arms and began to cry. Frostine punched the back of Jr.'s head, "Nice going, dumbass! You woke the baby!" The red haired boy rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

Shion was immediately attempting to comfort her crying child, "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright, mommy's here."

The infant stopped crying after listening to his mother's soothing voice for a few seconds, the boy opened his eyes to reveal two green eyes. Shion began to giggle from the soft noises the baby was making, Frostine approached the infant until she was within his peripheral vision, "Oh, he is so cute!"

Togashi, another of Shion's former co-workers, took the little boy Shion, "Well, hopefully he doesn't turn out like Allen."

Allen began to fume at the Vector employee's remark, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Togashi began to poke the infant's nose for no reason, making him squirm. Frostine began to shake her head, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, though thank god I'm not."

Togashi continued to poke child's nose, "There's nothing to worry about, he's just a harmless little carpettinkler."

Just as the Vector employee finished talking, a sharp pain ran up his index finger, "Yeowch! He bit me!" Frostine took the baby from Togashi, "Harmless, huh? He obviously got tired of you poking him. You have no experience with kids."

Jr. was suddenly in front of the silver haired realian, "C'mon Frost, let me hold'em!"

Frostine looked at the red headed boy as if he was stupid, "Let you hold the baby? Hell no! Get your own!" Frostine pushed Jr. to the floor with her free hand, the baby began to giggle when the red headed boy landed on his back which did not go unnoticed by the realian, "So you like that, do you?"

An evil grin began to form on Frostine's face, "Hey, dragon boy." Jr. began to pick himself up off the floor, "What?" Frostine's foot flew through the air and landed in between Jr.'s thighs, all coloring in the boy's face was gone, "Aaaargh!"

All of the male occupants in the room put their hands over their private areas, while Jr. rolled around the ground clutching his 'precious jewels' in pain. Frostine and the infant in her arms began to laugh and giggle, "Alright, who wants to hold the baby now?"

Xiaomu turned to look at Reiji and the Sage fox looked as though she was about to beg, the Shinra agent let out a sigh, "Go ahead." Xiaomu ran at Frostine with her arms outstretched, "Gimmegimmegimme!"

The demon fox spoke so fast it was almost impossible to understand what she said, Frostine handed the giggle box in her arms to Xiaomu, who proceeded to nuzzle her nose against the newborns, "You're such a cute little guy! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Before she knew it, the baby had been taken from Xiaomu. The Sage fox began to grit her teeth, "Baby snatcher!"

To her amazement, the culprit was none other than KOS-MOS, the anti-Gnosis combat android. Ruby red met emerald green as KOS-MOS looked at the baby's face with the same emotionless expression that always seemed to be engraved on her own, to the astonishment of everyone else in the room a small smile curved her pale lips. KOS-MOS gently stroked the baby's nose with her index finger, the infant to seize the android's finger with his small hands due to the tickling sensation. Frostine looked from KOS-MOS to the baby, then back, "Wow… it hasn't even been a whole minute and he's already got her to feel."

KOS-MOS suddenly looked over at Shion, "Can I have him?" The android's question knocked the auburn haired woman off balance, "Huh?" KOS-MOS repeated her question, in case Shion wasn't listening, "I like him, can I have him?"

Shion giggled at the android, "Sorry KOS-MOS, but he's MY son." The powder blue haired android immediately began to protest, "But is it not obvious that I connect with him better?" The infant's mother shook her head, "I'm sorry KOS-MOS, but my answer is no. Maybe you can adopt a child if you want one that badly." KOS-MOS looked down at the baby in her arms, "But I want this one."

A small -meow- was heard below the android, prompting the occupants in the room to look down, sitting in from of KOS-MOS was a cat with a white fur coat and amethyst colored eyes. Frostine studied the cat intently, "Hey Shion, where did you get the cat?"

Shion shrugged at the realian, "I don't know how to answer your question. We found her in our house the day we brought our son home from the hospital. We've tried to pet her or pick her up, but she becomes hostile the moment we get near her, at least she isn't that way to the baby, watch."

Shion motioned for KOS-MOS to set the baby down on the table nearby, when she did the cat hopped onto the table, circled around the baby a few time, then curled up into a ball next to the infant. Frostine continued to watch the white cat, "Well, she seems to like the kid at least."

Suddenly, a strange ethereal light appeared in the back of the living room, prompting the room's occupants to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, a woman was standing where the light had originated from, the woman had blonde hair with a red bow tied into it, cerulean blue eyes, and a shimmering orange dress, Jin had a hand on the katana strapped to his waist, "May I ask who you are, and why you're here?"

The woman looked at the swordsman clad in green robes for a brief moment before responding, "My name is not important. Through I believe my arrival was already told to you." The mysterious blonde shifted her gaze to Shion, "May I see the boy?"

The auburn haired mother was debating whether or not she could trust this woman who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, however Shion could not detect any hostility from her, whereas the cat was in an aggressive stance, her fur standing on end and hissing at the stranger. Ultimately, Shion allowed the woman to see her son, KOS-MOS reluctantly handed the infant to the blonde.

When the woman received the baby, she let out a sigh and a look of sadness made its way onto her face as she watched his sleeping form, "Poor boy… he doesn't know that he carries the fate of the multi-verse on his shoulders."

The blonde continued to watch the boy, but addressed his parents, "What is his name?"

Allen began to fidget for a moment, "Oh no, we were so excited that we had him that we haven't taken the time to name him yet. What should we call him? Allen II?" Allen Jr.? Jake?"

Shion cut off her husband's train of thought, "I think we should call him Heero."

Miyuki looked at the former chief of engineering with a perplexed look on her face, "Hero?"

"No, Heero. H-E-E-R-O."

The stranger handed Heero back to his mother, "I will send someone for him on his eighth birthday."

The ethereal light from before appeared once more and when the light subsided the woman was gone. Shion's gaze returned to her child, who was still asleep, "(I thought we were done with all of these weird coincidences… why now when we've finally been able to settle down?)"

Xxx

Well, there's the prologue. I will include the names of the various anime, manga, and video games used for this crossover story down here as they appear. Currently:

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing

Xenosaga

Namco X Capcom

Sailor Moon

There is one more, but I won't put it in till chapter 2, you're more than welcome to try and guess what it is.


	2. Seven years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam or any related characters to the Gundam franchise. I also do not own any of the various Anime/Manga/Video Games story or related characters used in this story. (Sorry, it will take a while to put down the various anime/manga/video games, etc.) The character Frostine is owned by my sister. Note that there is no Jr. bashing I'm just making comedy here people, also KOS-MOS is OOC. Read and comment, thanks.**

**Ch. 1 Seven Years Later…**

In the bustling capital city on Second Miltia there were hover cars zooming down highways and streets, buses were making their scheduled stops, picking up and dropping off passengers, ships coming from and going to space were landing at the spaceport, and pedestrians were walking into and out of buildings, friends and family were chatting amongst themselves as they walked down the streets of Second Miltia.

It was 10:30 in the morning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was relatively cool and there was a gentle breeze blowing now and then.

A large crowd of people had gathered near the center of the city and were looking up at the tallest building on the street, even the construction workers on the construction site across from the skyscraper that everyone was looking at had stopped what they were doing to see just what all the other pedestrians were looking at. Cars along the street had come to a stop as their passengers piled out, and a UMN news crew was recording what was going on.

One group of people was making their way through the large crowd of people, "I wonder what all of these people are looking at?"

The group consisted of Shion, Allen, and KOS-MOS. As they walked through the ever growing crowd, Shion was able to identify one particular individual. The individual was none other than Frostine; she was wearing a red t-shirt, a black mini-skirt, and matching black tennis shoes, "Hey Frostine, have you seen Heero?"

Frostine was holding a Connection Gear that was set to 'Webcam Mode', the realian glanced at Shion out of the corner of her eye, "Yep, and so has everyone else."

Allen gave the realian a questioning look, "Everyone else?"

Frostine nodded and pointed at the tallest building on the street, the very same building that every other person there had stopped to look at, "We're about to make history baby!"

Shion followed Frostine's finger to the top of the building and her eyes widened seeing what, or rather who it was that was garnering all of this attention. The individual was a boy that looked to be about seven years old;he had emerald green eyes, unruly raven black hair and a dark blue left bang. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans with a dragon design going up both legs, blue and black tennis shoes with metal soles, and he was adjusting a pair of black fingerless gloves with a star on the back them.

The boy looked out towards the city after he finished adjusting his gloves, not paying particular attention to anything. Shion began to panic as if the world was going to end, "What's Heero doing up there?! Get him down right now!"

Frostine turned to look at the distressed mother, "What are you worried about? It's not like this is the first time he's done this."

Shion snapped her head to look at Frostine, "What?!"

"Of course! Hasn't A told you? I mean, he IS the one who gave us permission to do this in the first place."

A look of fear made its way onto Allen's face as Shion turned to look at him with a sweet smile, of course given the current situation, one might say it was anything but sweet, "Allen, we are going to have a serious talk when we get home."

Frostine directed her attention at Allen, who was sweating bullets, "Man… you're in some pretty deep shit, A."

Xxx

Up on the roof Heero took a few steps back, the edge of the skyscraper hid him from view. An intense look made its way onto his face, and then he ran forward.

Xxx

When Heero had stepped away from the edge of the building Shion let out a sigh of relief, "At least I don't have to worry about THAT anymore."

The large crowd was about to disperse when someone who was still looking at the top of the skyscraper yelled, "Oh my god! He's jumping!"

Shion and KOS-MOS directed their attention to the skyscraper once more, and to their horror, the seven year old had indeed jumped off of the eight story infrastructure, prompting them to shout in unison, "My baby!"

Heero landed on a diagonal steel beam one story below that was to be used for the construction of the business complex across the street and proceeded to grind on it. Sparks began to fly off the steel beam from the metal to metal contact between the construction material and the boy's shoes, three quarters of the way down the 20ft steel beam; a five foot segment broke off with Heero on it,the boy only smirked; he showed no fear what so ever.

The steel beam was falling at an angle and landed on a platform suspended in the air that held more steel beams, the impact knocked the construction equipment off and sent it into a free-fall.

Xxx

Down on the ground Shion had fainted and was foaming at the mouth, Allen was attempting to wake her from her unconscious state, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Allen looked up to Frostine, who was recording Heero's every move, "Why not? Our son is up their!"

"A, buddy, Shion's already pissed at you. If by some chance she doesn't wake up, I don't think you will ever want her to...unless you want to become a eunuch that badly."

Xxx

After four minutes, Heero had descended seven stories and was nearing the ground,Frostine kept her Connection Gear trained on the young boy, "Alright, just another two hundred meters and then he has to land in the middle of-"

When the realian turned to look at the X she had painted on the ground, some of the pedestrians were standing on it, "Oi! Move you scrubs! Get the hell out of the way!"

Frostine ran over and violently shook Shion until she was awake, "Shion! You have got to move those douchebags!"

Once she was able to stand on her own, Shion crossed her arms, "Why should I? It's just another part of this dangerous stunt you have him doing!"

Frostine face palmed herself with her free hand, then let it fall to her side, "Okay, what about this? How bout you don't move them and leave your son to turn into a PANCAKE!"

That was all the realian needed to persuade the mother, Shion turned to KOS-MOS, "Alright, KOS-MOS! Move them!"

The android turned her head to look at Frostine and Shion, "Just remember, I'm not doing this for you, I am doing to save my baby boy."

Shion rolled her eyes, while Frostine was losing her patience, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just hurry up and move them already!"

KOS-MOS obtained both of her G-SHOT tri-barrel chain guns from hyperspace storage and fired into the air, causing the nearby civilians to scream and disperse, Frostine shook her head, "(She has no finesse.) Better move, Kosy! Boyo's coming and he's coming fast!"

The android quickly moved out of the way, while Heero was approaching the ground on a steel beam. The construction equipment that he had crashed into not long ago flew past him and landed on the construction site below.

Heero bent his knees as the red X painted in the ground came into view, "Alright, three…two…one!"

Heero jumped off his makeshift board, which landed with the other steel beams and formed the next two stories of the business complex, one of the workers observed Heero's handiwork, "Hey, boss. That kid just took care of all our work for the day."

The worker next to him pushed his helmet up to get a better view, "Well I'll be damned."

The raven haired boy performed five backflips in midair, and landed in the middle of the X with his knees bent. Heero stood to his full length and exhaled.

The large crowd began to applaud the seven year old as he took off his gloves; the boy looked at the protective gear meant for his hands, "Guess I didn't really need these after all."

Frostine stopped recording after was finished, "Sweet! I got everything recorded."

The realian made her way over to the seven year old who looked like he uninterested in the crowd around him, as he was checking his Connection Gear. Frostine stopped in front of Heero, who put his portable terminal back into his pocket, "Did you get what you wanted, Frost?"

"Absolutely!" Frostine held up her Connection Gear, "Those lameass UMN news crews couldn't get that, but you can bet your ass I did! I can only imagine how much this little gem is gonna bring in."

A brown blur passed Frostine and picked up Heero, "Oh my baby, don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Heero hugged Shion back, "Mom, if anything I think you should be more worried about dad's incompetence as a parent, he was the one stupid enough to give me permission to do this in the first place."

Shion turned to look at Allen, who froze in place under her ice cold stare, "I haven't forgotten about that."

"Besides mom, in case you've forgotten, I'm going to take the graduation exam at Bormeo today and I needed a stress buster. Nothing reliefs stress like jumping off a tall building, knowing that one wrong move will turn you into pavement pizza."

The raven haired youth turned to look at the building behind him, "You know, it wasn't until after I started that I realized that I had jumped off the hospital. Pretty ironic, huh?"

Shion felt as though she as going to faint... again, "(And that's exactly where my only son was going to end up if something went wrong.)"

Heero freed himself from his mother then looked up at KOS-MOS with his emerald green eyes, "Hey, Kosy. Do you think you can give me a ride to the University?"

The android tilted her head to the side, "Of course I can, but why?"

The boy beckoned for KOS-MOS to come down to his height and whispered into her ear, "(Kosy, let me ask you this. Do you really want to go back to the house with mom and dad? There are gonna be some pretty serious fireworks between the two of them.)"

The blue haired android thought about what the boy said, a feeling of dread came over her, "I think I may what to stay as far away from there as possible until things settle down."

KOS-MOS summoned her motorcycle from hyperspace storage and got on, waiting patiently for Heero. The boy turned around to face his parents, "Oh, before I forget. Mom, dad, when I get back, please don't let me catch you in my room like I did last time. I sleep on that bed."

Shion rubbed the back of her and giggled, her cheek turned light pink, "Sorry."

Heero got behind KOS-MOS on her motorcycle, wrapping his arms around her waist so he wouldn't fall off once they took off, "Well' Kosy, let's go."

The android turned the one wheeled motor vehicle around and took off down the street; Frostine brought her own motorcycle out of hyperspace storage, the frame was entirely black with blue flames and the words 'Hell Cycle' in red flames on both sides of the gas tank. The realian turn the motorcycle around, flames spurting out of the exhaust pipes as she revved the engine, and took off after KOS-MOS, "Alright, catch all you scrubs later!"

Xxx

After five minutes of speeding along the highway, a large structure on a small island connected to the highway by a bridge came into view, "I can't believe it's already the last day I'll ever have to come here. Guess this means I'll just have to use all that money I have in the bank for college on something else."

KOS-MOS pulled up in front of the large building and came to a complete stop so Heero could get off, "Here we are, Heero."

Heero unraveled his arms from around the android's waist and began to walk towards the building; he had only moved four paces when Heero turned around and ran back to KOS-MOS, "I almost forgot."

Heero pecked KOS-MOS on the cheek before running back towards his intended destination, "Thanks, 'Mom'."

After Heero had entered the building, KOS-MOS slowly lifted her hand to her cheek where the aforementioned boy had kissed her and grinned, "Yes! Heero called me mom! Now I can die a happy woman."

Frostine pulled up next to the android, "Calm down Kosy, all he did was call you mom, don't have an orgasm over it."

KOS-MOS snapped her head to look at the realian next to her, "This is the happiest moment of my life, don't ruin it!"

Frostine rolled her eyes at the android, "Whatever, look you just go back to the house and make sure Shion doesn't eat Allen alive, I'll stay here and wait for boyo."

KOS-MOS looked quite disheartened by the expression on her face, "Do I have to? I want to stay and get Heero. It feels like we're forming that mother-son bond, and besides Shion and Allen tend to get very loud when they argue."

"I already said I would bring him home."

The android began to sulk as she turned her bike around and drove off. Frostine watched KOS-MOS as she sped away, "Boyo isn't her son, yet she treats him like he is."

Frostine maneuvered her bike towards the parking lot. When she parked, a group of boys who attended the university began to make their way towards Frostine, and she could tell just from their posture that they had ill intentions. The realian's Kelly green eyes began to glow as she balled her hands into fists.

Xxx

Heero walked down the empty hallways of the university, his footsteps making the only noise in the otherwise silent learning institute, all the while thinking to himself, "(I don't see why everyone has to make such a big deal about how smart I am. Anyone can be smart if they're willing to apply themselves.)"

Heero stopped thinking long enough to look at the room on his right labeled Room 590, "Two more."

The raven haired boy continued walking down the hallway, passing Room 591 and stopping in front of Room 592. Heero walked through the automatic sliding door into a classroom full of students who were chatting amongst themselves, or watching something on the transparent blue screen on their portable UMN terminals.

Two students in particular looked over at the door as Heero entered the room; one was a girl with long flowing brown hair and green eyes, she wore pink tennis shoes, blue denim shorts, and a pink t-shirt with the words 'All Star' in silver glitter on the front.

The other student, who was sitting next to her, was a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes; he wore a blue button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a silver watch on his left wrist.

The girl waved her hand at Heero to get his attention, "Over here!"

The boy next to her stood up, leapt over the desk in front of him, and ran over to the seven year old in the doorway, drawing the attention of the other students, "Hey, little bro Uzuki! Everybody's been talking about your little stunt this morning. Got to say, it was pretty sweet."

Heero merely shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't that great, Seth."

Suddenly, Seth was shoved out of the way, and a boy of around nineteen or older with shaggy black hair was in his place, "I saw what you did this morning! And while I only saw it over a news feed, it still looked very cool! Can I have your autograph?"

Heero stared at the boy for a moment, "Umm…Sure?"

The boy was reaching into his pocket, when a girl came out of nowhere and pushed the boy in front of Heero to the ground, "Out of the way!"

The girl appeared to be eighteen with pink hair that came down to her back and green eyes; she wore a red sleeveless top, a light blue skirt, brown heels, and wore gold bracelets on her wrists. The girl held out a blank sheet of paper to Heero, "Can I have your autograph?"

The boy who had been shoved to the ground began to pick himself up, "If you want an autograph, then get in line!"

The girl turned to the boy with an angry expression on her face, "Have you no common courtesy?!" She then delivered a swift, yet painful kick to his ribs, "Ladies first!"

The girl returned her attention to Heero, having dealt with the boy on the ground, "Anyway, can I have your autograph?"

Heero looked between the girl and the boy on the ground, who was groaning in pain. The raven haired boy thought it would be best to comply, lest he share the same fate, "O…K… got a pen?"

The pink haired student grabbed a pen that was latched on to the hem of her skirt, "Here you go!"

The seven year old signed his name on the slip of paper, despite his age his cursive was very neat. The girl took the pen back and walked away with the now signed paper, kissing it every few seconds. Heero raised a questioning eyebrow, "(I just don't see why everyone has to make a big deal out of my stress buster.)"

Suddenly, the entirety of the class was upon the young Uzuki, bombarding him with questions, "How did you that move?"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Heero's back was pressed against the wall as the students began to close in on him, "Please don't eat me!"

Fortunately for him, the teacher walked into the room from the door Heero had entered through, "Alright everyone, back to your seats!"

All of the students walked back to their assigned seats, leaving Heero who was still pressed against the wall, and the brown haired woman who had tried to get his attention when he walked in. Heero looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I swear Ashley, I thought they were going to eat me."

Ashley took the boy's hand, "Don't worry little brother, no one is going to eat you. Now come along, let's go back to our seats."

Ashley and Heero walked to their desks on the second row to the left of the classroom, with Heero sitting in-between Ashley and Seth, who had picked himself up after being stepped on by the majority of the class. The teacher stood at the front of the room facing the students, "Now, I'm sure we all have quite a few questions for Mr. Uzuki in regards to his little stunt. I will admit the other and I were quite amazed."

Heero propped one elbow on the desk and let his head rest against his hand, "So now even the faculty can't keep their eyes off me? You guys are a bunch of perverts."

A few students snickered, while others stifled a giggle, "Very funny. Now everyone please get ready to take your exam."

The teacher began to pass around packets, each one hundred questions. When the teacher was done passing out the exam, Seth raised his hand, "Hey teach! What do you want us to do with these when we're done?"

"Just set them on the front desk, I'll be too busy to come by and get them." Ashley cocked an eyebrow at the older woman, "Too busy doing what exactly?"

The teacher gave a cheeky grin, "What else? I'm going to watch Mr. Uzuki's impressive feats of physical merit over and over again."

Heero talked in a fake whisper voice, "P-E-R-V."

Once more the students either snickered or giggled, "Now…begin!"

Xxx

Thirteen minutes into the test, Heero had finished his last and was about to turn in his exam, when he glanced over at Seth and saw cold beads of sweat running down his face, "(What's wrong?)"

The older boy kept his eyes fixed on his paper, "(Questions sixty-eight and sixty-nine are among the questions I forgot to study.)"

Heero reached into his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, making sure no one saw him, and then wrote the answers to the two questions that were causing Seth so much despair, "(I wrote the answers to the questions on this paper.)"

"(You're a life s-)"

Heero silenced Seth with his hand, "(I'm going to stand up and drop this in my seat, when I do, grab it before someone sees it.)"

The seven year old stood up and dropped the slip of paper, Seth's hand darted for the paper that could save him from failing, taking care not to let anyone see his saving grace. Heero walked to the front of the room and placed his exam on the front desk, when he looked at the teacher she was watching the UMN news feed for the third, completely oblivious to everything around her, "(I doubt the threat of a nuclear attack could get her to move now.)

Heero exited the classroom, the silent 'swish' of the automatic door made the only noise aside from the sound of pencils scraping against paper.

Xxx

Once more Heero walked down the hallway, silently making his way towards the entrance, "(I know it was important for me to come and take the exam, but I would rather have stayed home and worked on my machine.)"

The boy stopped in front of a window, looking out at the vast blue ocean that surrounded the island that the campus was situated on, "No…it's not mine…of all the machines I have built…it's the only one in my possession that I didn't build myself. She may have given it to me…but I don't consider it to really belong to me."

"What are you still doing here, little brother?"

Heero was momentarily startled, but calmed down when he saw who had called out to him, "Hey, nee-san. I was just reminiscing."

Ashley stood next to Heero and looked out the window, "So…today's the day we graduate."

Heero simply nodded at her, "Here's hoping Seth graduates along with us."

"You realize that if he does graduate it will be by the skin of his teeth."

The raven haired boy leaned on the wall, "Your confidence in him is overwhelming."

Ashley made for the entrance of the university, "I better go, I promised my parents I would help out around the house before we came back for our diplomas."

Heero began to walk towards the double doors himself, heading straight for the parking lot. Upon his arrival, Heero saw Frostine leaning on her motorcycle and across from her was the group of boys, all of which were covered in bruises and piled one on top of the other, "…I'm not even going to ask."

"Good, then I won't have to give you the long talk of why it is I had to open up a file of whoop-ass on them." The realian got on her bike and started up the engine, "Come on, boyo. I'm sure things have died down out the house by now."

Heero climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Frostine's waist, "Hang on!"

The front end of the bike was airborne as the realian pulled a wheelie, turned the bike around and took off out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Xxx

After twenty minutes of weaving through traffic and speeding down streets, as well as evading a few police officers FOR speeding, Frostine and Heero arrived at their house. The sky blue exterior and second floor balcony easily stood out among the other houses along the street, Frostine parked her motorcycle in the garage and closed the door, so no one would think about attempting to steal her ride.

Once inside, they proceeded to walk down the hallway that connected the garage to the living room. Upon entering the living room, Heero and Frostine stopped where they were and looked at the couch. The fold-out bed was out and both Shion and Allen were under the covers, their clothes were scattered around the room and both were asleep, "Well at least this time they didn't do it on my bed."

The duo walked up the stairs to the second floor and down to the end of the hallway where their room was located. After opening the door, the first thing Heero noticed was KOS-MOS, who was asleep on his bed, "She must have been straightening out my bed."

Heero was about to wake up the sleeping android, when Frostine put a hand on his shoulder, "Now boyo, we have to handle this professionally."

The realian pulled a pan and a piece of pipe out from behind her coat rack, took a deep breathe, and then proceeded to pound on the pan while shouting, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The sudden abrupt noise caused KOS-MOS to fall over the other side of the bed; the android sat on her knees and growled at the realian, Heero looked up at the realian, "How is that handling this professionally?!"

Frostine grinned at the seven year old, "Why, I am professionally pissing Kosy off."

Just as KOS-MOS was about to lunge at Frostine, Heero threw his arms around her waist in an effort to restrain her, "Can't you forgive her this time?"

The boy gave KOS-MOS his best puppy dog face, and it worked. The androids face was as red as her eyes, "* Fake cough* I suppose I can let her off this time."

"We need to head back to the university in a little while to get my diploma." Frostine left the room with the pan and pipe still in her hands, "Then I better go wake up your parents."

Xxx

After a rude awakening and almost two hours of lounging around, the family of five left for Bormeo. As one would expect from a graduation ceremony the room was filled with both the student who took the exam and their families, Heero took his seat between Ashley and Seth while Shion and the others stood against the wall with the rest of the families.

The students took the time to chat amongst one another while waiting for the teacher to arrive, the only people Heero was paying attention to at this point were the two he had to sit between, "How do you think you did?"

"To be honest with you Ashy, I'm a little nervous to see what I made."

Heero leaned toward Ashley, "Hate to say it nee-san, but you may have been right."

The door to the room opened and the teacher was struggling to drag something in, "This is why the elevator should be open during graduation day."

The teacher pulled in a desk on wheels; several diplomas rolled up and tied with a blue ribbon sat on the top of it, "Forgive my tardiness, I had to take care of some important business."

"By that, you mean you were too busy scoping me out over the internet, you damn pervert!"

The classroom erupted with laughter, Heero and Seth gave one another a high five, "Now I'm not one for long winded speeches so if you all don't mind, I'll just start handing out diplomas. I will call you up in order by the time you finished and tell you high many questions you missed. Remember, you needed an eighty-five to pass."

The woman looked down at her hand; she was holding an object that looked like a game controller that had been cut in half, a transparent popped out above the object and displayed a list of names and numbers, "Heero Uzuki. Finish time: thirteen minutes and sixteen seconds. Total missed questions: zero."

The students and families applauded the raven haired boy as he stood up, "Like there was ever any doubt."

Seth propped his elbow up onto the desk, "Damn, you're already making the rest of us look bad."

"Very well done, little brother."

Heero walked to the front of the room, took the diploma, and headed back to his desk, "Ashley Ray. Finish time: thirteen minutes and twenty-three seconds. Total missed question: zero."

Once again the room was filled with the sound of clapping hands as Ashley stood up, "Way to go, nee-san!"

"There's the smartest girl in our class for ya."

The young woman brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "I have to set a good example for our little brother after all."

Ashley walked forward, took her diploma, and then promptly returned to her seat, "Seth Aznable. Finish time: twenty-two minutes and eleven seconds. Total missed questions: fifteen."

As the room was filled with applause, Heero and Ashley spoke in hushed voices, "(How did you know he was going to make that score?)"

"(When you have known him as l have, you can trust to meet the bare minimum requirements.)"

Seth turned his head to look at the duo, "You know, I can hear you guys. And at least I passed."

The process continued for the other twenty-two students, their name would be called; everyone in the room would applaud, they would go to receive their diploma, and return to their seat so another student could receive the fruits of their hard work. After all twenty-five students had received their diploma; they were dismissed from the university, no longer having to worry about getting up to attend school.

Xxx

The Uzuki family was on their way home from Bormeo, during the return trip Frostine was watching a live UMN news feed pertaining to the video of Heero she submitted, "((We have received live footage of an event earlier today where a young boy was seen jumping off of Second Militia's primary hospital, the only information we have on this unknown provider is their account number and their username: SexyIceDemon))"

Frostine smirked as she listened to the report, "That's right, all you scrubs bow down to the SexyIceDemon!"

"((The owner of this recording will receive 30,000 gold per viewing of the recording, and the total number of views of the recording is over two-hundred million and rising.))"

Shion looked into the back seat of the car, specifically at Frostine, "I knew it. You were just using my son for financial gain."

"Shion, girlfriend, that hurt. And I bruise like a banana. Besides, ten percent of what I make goes to boyo here; he's the one that made it possible."

"I'm just going to put it towards the projects I'm working on, along with that money I had set aside for college seeing as how I've already graduated, and not a day too soon. My birthday is tomorrow."

Shion returned her attention the front and the rest of the return trip home was quiet, as everyone in the car knew what would happen tomorrow… everyone except Heero, "(If that woman really is sending someone tomorrow, then today is Heero's last day to enjoy his normal life.)"

Not a moment later Allen pulled the family car up to the driveway and shut off the engine. Heero opened the passenger side rear door and began to walk towards the back of the house, "I'll be inside in minute, there's something I need to check on."

The boy disappeared behind the house and stood in front of a large hanger, the structure was as tall as the house it was situated behind, but was both longer and wider than it. Heero pulled an object out of his pocket that was similar to the one the teacher was holding back at the university; only the one in Heero's hand was red, white, blue, and gold. The device was most commonly referred to as a Connection Gear.

Heero pressed a single button on the handheld and the hanger's massive doors began to slide open, inside various A.G.W.S and A.M.W.S stood; all completed or nearly so. The raven haired youth walked past the combat mechs and stopped in front of one particular machine.

The machine looked like a fighter plane, painted in red, blue, and white, the wings of the craft were gold, white and red, and the nose seemed to be a long rifle barrel that was attached to what looked like a shield. Heero walked over and touched the side of the craft, "Sorry I've had to keep you in here all this time…I've had a lot on my plate lately."

Heero seemed to be talking to the machine, but received no response, yet continued like he had, "Tomorrow I'll have the last of the parts that I'll need to fix you."

The boy let his head rest against the fighter's cold frame, a distant look on his face, "It's been almost three years since that day…hasn't it? I remember it like it was yesterday…"

Heero closed his eyes, his hands balled into fists, "I'll never forget that day…"

Heero looked back up at the craft that he had been talking to, "Her body may be here…but you're all I have left of her. I have no right to ask this of you, but… please… help me… lend me your strength."

Heero began to walk away from the fighter, "By the end of tomorrow you can expect to get out of this hanger more often."

The boy stopped at the entrance of the hanger, his hand on the light switch, "Until then, sleep well…Gundam."

Heero flicked the light switch and the lights along the ceiling of the hanger ceased to produce light.

Xxx

Finally done with chapter 1, and for those of you Gundam fans I'm sure you all know of the Gundam at the end here, also when thinking of our protagonist just think of Heero Yuy; only smaller, with black and blue hair, green eyes and being really really smart (Smarter than he is in the anime). Again, I will be putting down the Anime/Manga/Video Games used for this story of mine, though the roster han not changed since the Prologue:

Gundam Wing

Xenosaga Episode III (AU)

Namco X Capcom

Sailor Moon

Again, read and comment, thank you!


	3. One Hell of an eighth Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: As I have mentioned in both the Prologue and Chapter 1, I do not own any of the Gundams or any related characters to the Gundam franchise (Though I wish I did). I also do not own any of the various Anime/Manga/Video Games used in this story (Again, wish I did.) The character Frostine is owned by my sister, and KOS-MOS is OOC. Again, note that there is NO Jr. bashing; I'm just making comedy here for your enjoyment.**

**Ch.2 One Hell of an Eighth Birthday**

It was the day after the graduation ceremony at the University of Bormeo, as well as the first day of December. Heero was asleep in his bed, sleeping peacefully when a hologram popped up out of the UMN terminal on the wall next to the balcony door, "Good morning. Hey He-man, it's time to wake up."

The young Uzuki sat up in his queen sized bed, the bed sheets fell off his frame as he did, and looked at the clock at the head of his bed that read 5:30 A.M. Heero hopped out of bed, wearing a white shirt and black shorts which obviously indicated that he preferred to wear more than just his undergarments when going to sleep.

The raven haired boy stretched out his body before addressing the hologram, "Hey Kyonko, how's my favorite UMN avatar doing?"

"You mean Custom avatar, right?"

Normally, the UMN avatar of an account holder was Bunnie, a white rabbit , but Heero created his own avatar based off an anime he enjoyed watching, or rather he re-created the character to be his avatar. Kyonko had golden irises and long chocolate brown hair that was tied into a ponytail and came down to her upper back, she wore what looked to be a schoolgirl's uniform under a black jacket, black stockings, and a pair of maryjanes.

Heero opened the door to his bathroom while addressing his avatar, "Alright Kyonko, lay it on me. Have they had any problems with the ammo, ordinance, or craft we been sending up? I don't want them to worry about having to fix any of it."

"Nope. No problems so far, they seem to be handling things just fine."

Heero was brushing his teeth while listening to the schoolgirl. The boy rinsed out his mouth with mouthwash and water before leaving the bathroom, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him, "That's good to know-"

The boy heard a scratching noise outside of the balcony room door and it helped that the door was made of glass so Heero could see just what it was that was scratching at the door. A cat with a snow white fur and amethyst eyes was sitting in front of the door waiting to be let in, "Just where have you been little missy?"

Heero walked over and opened the door and the cat strutted into the room, rubbing up against Heero's leg as she walked in, "It's nice to see you too, Himari."

"*Meow!*"

Heero picked up Himari and cradled her in his arms, "At least you always come back when whenever you go out, so there's nothing to worry about."

Himari began to nuzzle the boy's cheek, making a low rumbling noise the entire time. The seven year old sat down in the chair in front of the UMN terminal, letting his cat lie down on his lap, "Kyonko, has the shipment of parts come in?"

The avatar was silent for a moment, processing streams of data before replying, "Yep, it's down at the storage facility on Highway 5."

Heero nodded in response, then there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

The bedroom door swung open to reveal Frostine, clad in nothing but a towel and was dripping wet, "Hey boyo, what do you say we head to the city?"

Heero shrugged at the realian, "I don't see why we can't. Knowing mom and dad they're both still out like a light, maybe even Kosy too."

"Okay, I'll go put some clothes on and we can head out."

Frostine closed the door and Heero redirected his attention to Kyonko, "Also, have you taken care of that…other thing I asked you to?"

The avatar nodded, "It doesn't seem like the OZ organization is going to make their move just yet, though they've amassed quite a number of soldiers and the Earth Sphere Alliance hasn't caught on to them yet."

Heero twisted his chair to look out the glass balcony door, the chair made no noise as it had been well oiled, "By now, OZ must have at least ten times the military capacity of the Earth Sphere Alliance. And among their ranks are the Specials... they're the best mobile suit pilots they have to offer, any old jackass off the street couldn't hope to beat them. If OZ were to launch a coup d' etat now the ESA can kiss their asses goodbye…not that OZ couldn't have beaten them before now."

"Although, they aren't going to launch their preemptive strike any time soon, not without a good reason."

Himari bounded off of Heero's lap and began to paw at the glass door again, the boy chuckled at his cat, "You just got back and you already want to go out again?"

Himari responded with *meow*, Heero stood up and opened the door for his cat; "Try to be back before midnight this time, okay?"

Himari walked through the open doorway, while Heero walked back over to the terminal to retrieve his Connection Gear, "We'll worry about OZ later, right now I need to focus on getting the Gundam repaired."

The hologram of Kyonko disappeared, only for a smaller one to appear over the handheld, "I'll come along. I need to get out of this house too, you know."

The raven haired boy disconnected the handheld from the terminal and stuffed it into his pocket, then proceeded to get dressed to go out with his realian companion.

Xxx

Frostine had opted to drive a car instead of her motorcycle. The realian kept her gaze fixed on the road, occasionally glancing at Heero, who was looking out the passenger side window, "(Nothings happened…yet. Maybe that chick forgot about boyo? Then why do I still feel uneasy?)"

Heero finally noticed the awkward silence that seemed to dominate the car, even though he was with the realian who had been his sister since the day he was born, "What's the matter, Frost? Normally you're never THIS quiet,"

The Frostine rapidly shook her head, "It's nothing, boyo…just have a lot on my mind right now."

Heero wasn't convinced, but decided against prodding for answers, "I need to go by the Highway 5 storage facility to pick up some parts. After that I'll treat you to some ice cream, how does that sound?"

"A very tempting offer, boyo. One that I will accept."

The realian stepped on the gas, knowing that she could outrun the police if they tried to pull her over.

Xxx

In a large room that seemed to be made entirely out of crystal, six women and one girl were gathered around a large, thick table made of out of crystal that displayed Heero and Frostine in the car, both of them had sky blue popsicles in their mouths and there were parts in the back seat, as well as a bag labeled: Boyo's birthday stuff.

A woman with long blonde hair tied up into two ponytails, cerulean blue eyes, and a pearl white dress sat at the head of the table, closely examining Heero, "So this is the boy…"

Sitting across from her was another blonde woman; only she did not have her hair tied up in way, she wore a red bow in her hair and she wore a sparkling orange dress, "Yes, I've monitored his growth for some time…though I wasn't able to during the time between his fifth and sixth birthday, but that aside I think he's just about ready."

"Are you sure?"

The bow wearing blonde looked over at the woman next to her; she had long ebon hair that reached down to her waist, amethyst eyes and a sparkling red dress. "The task before him is long and perilous, it won't be easy."

"Besides, he is still a child. Don't you think this is a bit too much to ask of him?"

Both women directed their attention to the women sitting across from them; she had short blue hair, deep blue eyes, and sparkling dress that matched both. A saddened expression was evident on her face as it was the other three, "Maybe you girls just don't have enough faith in him."

The four women turned to the fifth women sitting at the table; she had chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, forest green eyes, and a sparkling green dress. The ebon haired women seemed to take offense to her remark, "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Before you go off, hear me out. The kid seems pretty capable to me, I know you all have seen some of the things he's done…some of which any adult wouldn't be able to accomplish in their lifetime."

"Plus he's hot!"

The five women looked at the girl at the table, she appeared to be seven years old and bore a striking resemblance to the bow wearing blonde, thought there apparel was clearly different. While the taller woman wore a dress, the girl wore an orange tank top, shorts and tennis shoes, "Umm, dear? I don't think being 'hot' really qualifies as a big accomplishment."

"You just can't see it cause you're old, mom."

The other women in the room snickered at the blonde as her eye began to twitch, "What have I told you about calling me old?"

"But it's true! You're over 2,700 years old."

The women pinched the bridge of her nose, "Having a daughter is both a blessing…and a curse."

"You really should stop that."

The rooms double doors swung open and the three girls walked in, the each one looked like a miniature version of the women in the red, blue, or green dress, "If you keep that up, then come time when we actually meet him in person you'll scare him with your ogling."

"Shut up! What do you know?!"

The girl who looked like the ebon haired woman brushed her hair out of her face, "More than you, but let's be honest…that doesn't take much now does it?"

The blonde haired girl was livid, but was able to restrain herself as the three girls made their way over to the table and stood beside their mothers. The blue haired girl looked from the display to her mother, "Inquiring minds wondering, when DO we get to meet him?"

Blue haired woman stifled a giggle, "Are you perhaps interested in him?"

The girl's face slowly turned red, "May…be…?"

"To answer your question, today is the day you get to see him."

The young blonde let out a squeal, "I'd better go get ready!"

The four girls raced to the door, fighting with one another the entire way until they were out of sight. The blonde with the pearl white dress let out a gasp, "I forgot to ask them if any of them had seen Rini!"

"You shouldn't worry so much my lady."

The slightly worried mother turned to face the woman behind her; the woman had shoulder length dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, tan skin, and wore what seemed to be female soldier armor. The armor was sterling silver that had been polished to a mirror sheen, though her shoulders and thighs were exposed, "I'm sure Small Lady is simply waiting for the boy's arrival and will make her presence known when he gets here."

"I hope you're right, Sarah."

The bow wearing blonde directed her attention to the female soldier, "Sarah, will you go retrieve the boy?"

"At once lady Aphrodite."

Sarah left the room, and the blonde let out a sigh, "Haruka and Michiru are training the new recruits, Hotaru went to watch them, and Setsuna is still watching over the Time Gate, so I can't ask any of them whether or not they've seen Rini."

The bow wearing blonde attmpted to reassure the stressed out woman, "Come on, she may be a handful, but I'm sure Rini tries to stay out of trouble…at least I hope so."

Xxx

Shion, Allen, and KOS-MOS were decorating the house for their son's birthday. Even Jr., Jin, and a pink haired girl had come over to help. Shion directed her attention to Frostine who was lounging around on the couch, "You could help you know."

The realian flipped over onto her stomach, reading a book, "That's right, I COULD help. Doesn't necessarily mean that I WILL help."

Shion rolled her eyes at the realian, "Can you at least tell us where Heero is?"

"Damn, I have to do everything around here, don't I? Where do you think he is? Boyo's out back playing with his toys."

The auburn haired woman shook her head then looked at the pink haired girl, "MOMO, all of the presents are where we left them, right? Last time Jr. got into them."

MOMO was a realian like Frostine, though their personalities were different and looked like a preteen. She wore a white long sleeve button down shirt with a red skirt, black legging, a pair of Maryjanes, and a red hat that was similar to a beret. The realian looked at Shion with her golden irises, "Last time I checked they were, unless Jr. has suddenly developed the ability to open gifts without having to unwrap them."

Jr. scratched the back of his head, "Guys, I may be awesome, but I'm not that awesome."

Frostine threw the book in her hands at Jr., which made contact with his head, "Bullshit! You only wish you were awesome!"

Xxx

In the hanger behind the Uzuki's house, Heero was attaching parts to the fighter he had been talking to the previous day. He had a few grease stains, but none of them were on his clothes, "Kyonko, run a systems check on the Gundam. Make sure there isn't anything else wrong with it."

Kyonko analyzed streams of data, running a diagnostics check on the fighter to see if there were any other problems with it, "There don't seem to be any other problems, and the repairs are finished as well."

Heero walked outside of the hanger and looked in the direction of the sun. The horizon was orange and red as the sun began to set, "It's a little late. We'll take her out tomorrow."

Allen came walking out the back door of the house and shouted at his son, "Heero, come inside!"

"Give me a minute!"

Heero walked back inside the hanger and began to wash the grease and grime off his hands at the sink next to the doors, "How long do you intend to keep it a secret?"

The boy looked back at Kyonko, who had her arms crossed, "Do you not want your parents to see it?"

Heero dried his hands off with a washcloth, "Kyonko, you know as well as I do that the Gundam shouldn't even be here. Can you imagine what would happen if anyone were to see it?"

The schoolgirl avatar rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, I know. But doesn't it bother you even a little to know you can't tell anybody about it?"

The boy let out a tired sigh, "Of course it does."

Heero picked up the Connection Gear with Kyonko still in it, "We need to keep both the Gundam and…'you know what' in the back a secret, OK?"

"Whatever you say, He-man."

The child genius stuffed the handheld into his pocket, turned off the lights, and closed the doors to the hanger. Heero walked into the house through the back door, once inside the first thing he noticed was that the lights were off, he ventured further into the house, until he was in the living room. Heero took one step forward and the lights suddenly came to life, confetti fell down from the ceiling, and his family plus Jr. and MOMO popping out from behind the furniture, "Happy Birthday, Heero!"

Heero did not see anyone because a streamer had fallen on his face, covering his eyes. He flicked the flimsy colored paper away, and found himself being pulled further into the living room by Frostine, "Take a seat boyo, we're gonna open the presents first, then we'll have cake!"

Heero plopped down onto one of the chairs and MOMO put a present down in his lap, "You can open mine first."

The boy looked around the room for a moment before looking back at the realian, "Why didn't Ziggy come with you?"

MOMO's face noticeably reddened, "Well, the door to mommy's room was locked…and there were a lot of noises coming from it."

Heero turned his gaze Jr., "And chaos?"

"He's here, but he got stuck having to babysit the three stooges. Gainun's orders." The raven haired youth shrugged before giving his full attention to object in his lap. The present was wrapping paper that was entirely pink with a gold bow on it. After examining the wrapped box, Heero poked the bow with his index finger and the wrapping paper came undone, revealing a white rectangular box.

MOMO just stared at the now unwrapped gift, "How did you do that?" Heero let the wrapping paper fall to the floor as he began to remove the lid of the box, "You had the bow in the center of it."

The realian looked over at Frostine, "I told you boyo would find out."

Heero examined the content of the box, inside was a black t-shirt that had a heart with wings on it, behind the heart shaped design were two swords; one was bronze, the other was silver, "Thanks, MOMO. I'll try to make sure Jr. doesn't get his hands on this one."

KOS-MOS set her birthday down in front of Heero, "Here is my present dear."

The box was slightly heavier than the one Heero had received from MOMO and it was with blue and silver stripped wrapping paper and a red bow was placed on it.

As with MOMO's gift, Heero examined the rectangular shaped object. He then reached over to the table on his left and grabbed a lighter, lifted the box, and held the lighter underneath it. The fire was not touching the box and the dual colored paper came off by itself, revealing another white box and prompting KOS-MOS to snap her fingers, "I thought you wouldn't get it this year."

"Kosy, we've been living under the same roof for about eight years now. I have a fairly good idea as to how you think."

While Heero was receiving his gifts, Jr. was thoroughly confused as to why Heero wasn't simply tearing into the presents, "Why doesn't he just open his presents like normal people?"

Frostine whacked the red head upside his head, "Being normal is so mainstream. Boyo is so smart that every birthday we find an intricate way to wrap the presents, and then boyo has to remove the paper without tearing it."

Heero removed the lid to the white cardboard box and pulled out a denim jacket, "I think someone must have been following me around to know that I wanted this."

Shion handed a thin box to her son after he set his new jacket on the back of the chair he was sitting in, "Your father and I picked this one out."

Heero looked at the thin box for a moment; it was covered with green and gold wrapping paper, and a blue ribbon was tied around it. The boy flicked the side of the box and the paper fell off, "Nice try, mom."

Shion looked at Allen with scrutinizing eyes, "I told you it wouldn't work."

Heero removed the top of the thin container and pulled out a black leather belt with a blue dragon design that reached from one end of the belt to the other, "Enough with the kiddy presents, open my gift boyo."

Frostine tossed a relatively large unwrapped box at Heero, the boy almost dropped it because he had not expected the box to weigh so much. After removing the lid, Heero pulled out two very large pistols, "Uhh…Frost? What are these?"

The silver haired realian pulled a Popsicle out from behind her back, how it hadn't melted was a mystery, "Those are Ebony and Ivory, 13 millimeter combat pistols. From the smallest spring to the framework, even the ammunition was all custom made by yours truly. They fire armor piercing rounds that are either tipped with explosive incendiary or mercury. There is no way in hell a human could handle this, now for the other one."

The realian tossed another unwrapped box at the eight year old; this one had the same width as the previous box, but it was much longer. Heero jumped out of his chair as the box fell down on it, breaking the wooden legs in the process, "Just what the hell is in that thing?!"

"Open it and find out."

Heero opened the box and saw a large rifle barrel, underneath the barrel looked to be a large blade. The boy found it to be quite difficult just to lift the weapon; let alone hold it, "What is this?"

"Another testament to my skills as a weaponsmith, Boyo. That is Alondight, a Rifleblade. Whether it's at a distance or up close and personal, this baby will solve any problem. It fires fifty caliber rounds that will punch through just about anything they hit, and the blade is made out of obsidian."

The obsidian blade was long, thick, sharp, and cold to the touch, extending past the rifle barrel. Heero looked over at the realian, "Frost, are you sure these are really the kinds of gifts you give to someone my age?"

Frostine tossed away her Popsicle stick, as she was finished with her frozen treat, "You're responsible enough. I'm sure you won't go filling the house full of holes. Oh yeah, before I forget…"

The realian walked over to the eight year old with holsters in her hands, she grabbed Heero's new belt and fastened the belt around his jeans, making sure that it went through the belt and holster loops, "These are for Ebony and Ivory, so you don't have to hold them all the time."

As Heero examined the weapons an ethereal light filled the living room, drawing the attention of its occupants. When the light subsided, a tan woman was standing at the lights point of origin, "I apologize for interrupting your festivities, but I have come for Heero Uzuki."

The raven haired boy tilted his head, "What do you want with me?"

"My lady wishes to speak with you on a matter of grave importance. If your family would like, they are more than welcome to accompany you."

There a few exchanges of glances between the Uzuki family and their friends, finally they decided that they could trust this newcomer, "Then if you will please hold hands, I have not been able to teleport others without some form of physical contact."

The group did as they were asked and within mere seconds, they disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the house devoid of life.

Xxx

The light had been so intense that the group needed to close their eyes. When they opened them, the first thing that the group noticed was that they were no longer inside the Uzuki's two story house, but in front of a large palace made entirely of what seemed to be crystal, "Come, my lady awaits inside."

Heero and the others followed the women into the crystal palace, ascending the stairs and walking through the doorway, both of which were also made of crystal. On the inside just about everything was made of crystal; the stairwells, the support beams, the walls, and the guardrails. The rugs on the floor and the drapes hang by the windows however were not, they were milk white with a gold lame trim, as was the furniture.

Heero noticed that the tan woman was kneeling, and looked forward to see five women standing at the top of the stairwell in front of them, "(Whoa, how did they get there? I didn't hear any doors opening.)"

The blonde woman wearing the orange dress descended the stairs until she was standing in front of the female soldier, "Thank you for bringing the boy, Sarah."

"Your praise is appreciated, my lady."

The blonde continued past Sarah until she was in front of Heero, "It's been quite some time since I last saw you, Heero." The raven haired boy was taken aback, "(How does she know my name? I don't remember meeting her before.)"

"I remember the day when I held you my arms while you were a baby, and look at you now."

Heero scratched his cheek, "I'm sorry Ms., but do I know you?"

The woman had a look of mild surprise on her face before it was replaced with a smile, "There's nothing to be sorry about, and I wouldn't expect you to remember me. After all, the first time we meet, you were asleep."

"Well then, Ms.-"

The blonde held her hand out in front of Heero as a gesture to stop, "Okay, before we go any further I should probably introduce myself. I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and all that good stuff, but just call me Minako. No 'Ms.'. "

Minako turned in the direction of the other four women, "I'm sure they agree with me when I say we would rather you refer to us by our names, not who we are known as."

The Goddess of Love began to name the four women starting on the left, "The hothead there is Rei."

Rei stomped her heeled foot onto the floor, "Who the hell are you calling a hothead?!"

"The amazon next to her is Makoto."

Makoto cocked an eyebrow at the Minako, "Amazon? Is that what you really see me as?"

"Next, we have our bookworm, Amy."

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes, "After all these years you still call me that?"

"And finally, we have our queen, Usagi."

Minako leaned over in Heero's direction, "(*Between you and me, she still acts like a brat.*)"

"Hey! What lies are you feeding him?!"

"Whatever do you mean, my queen? I would never lie to anyone."

Usagi gave Minako a questioning look, and then shifted her gaze to Heero, "Just what did she tell you?"

Minako flinched just enough for Heero to notice. If Heero told Usagi what he had heard, Minako would very well be in trouble, "She wanted me to tell you that you are blooming with radiance today."

The queen stumbled for a moment, "What?"

"That's what Minako said; she thought you would find it much more believable if I said it."

Minako breathed a sigh of relief, "(*Nice save.*)"

"(*Don't mention It.*)"

Suddenly the door behind Usagi and the other three women opened with a *slam* and four girls came barreling out of the open doorway; one girl looked like Minako, the second looked like Rei, the third looked like Makoto, and the fourth looked like Amy.

All four girls fell to the ground after the door opened, but shot up off the ground immediately after, "Is he here yet?!"

The mini Minako scanned the room until her eyes fell on Heero, "Wow, he's even hotter in person!"

"I heard that!"

Heero raised a questioning eyebrow before looking at Minako, "Who are they talking about?" The Goddess of Love scratched her cheek, "Well…you. My daughter seems to be quite taken with you."

Before he knew it, the boy found all four girls in front of him, the mini Minako being first, "Hi, I'm Mina!"

Suddenly, Mina was pushed down to the ground by the girl who looked like Makoto, "The names Lita, nice to meet'cha!"

Lita fell down and the mini Rei proceeded to push down on her in an effort to keep her from getting up, "I'm Flare; it's very nice to finally meet you in person."

Flare collapsed on top of Mina and Lita, leaving only the girl who looked like Amy, "Please forgive their behavior, my name is Ami. Please note that my name is spelled A-M-I, not A-M-Y like my mother's."

Mina kicked both Lita and Flare away from her person, "Get off me!"

The daughter of the Goddess of Love wrapped her arms around Heero's right arm, "Can I keep him, mom?"

"He's not a pet, dear."

Usagi turned on her heels and began to walk towards the now open door, "We seem to be drifting. If you would be so kind as to follow us."

The group began to walk up the stairway towards the door, with the Heero being pulled along by Mina, Flare, Ami, and Lita.

Frostine, who had chosen to remain quiet, lightly elbowed Shion to get her attention, "Looks like Boyo's got a fan club."

"I think it's nice that Heero is socializing with girls closer to his own age."

Xxx

The large group walked down a long, dimly lit hallway with Usagi walking in front, "I'm sure you're wondering why it is we asked you here, Heero."

"Well, that's the main thing on my mind right now."

The queen continued to walk down the hallway, "The reason why we have brought you here is because there is someone…or rather something we need you to defeat."

Heero considered his interest piqued, "And just what is this someone or something you need me to defeat?"

A strange portal opened in front of the group, and a woman came walking out of it. Once she was through, the portal vanished and a tan skinned woman with long dark hair, a sailor fuku and, a staff that looked like a key was standing in its place, "Setsuna! What are you doing here?"

"I found some free time and decided to see who-"

The woman stopped the moment she saw Heero, her eyes widened, "…Odin?"

Heero tilted his head, "Huh?"

The woman shook her head and regained her posture, though she still held a slightly distant gaze, "It is nothing. I am known as Pluto, but you may call me Setsuna. To answer your question, we do not exactly know what it is that we need you to fight, all we can tell you is that it has the intention of destroying the multi-verse as we know."

"That's quite a grand scale. Is that even possible?"

"Given enough time, yes. This being has already destroyed numerous worlds and slaughtered countless people, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. Obviously it cannot carry out the destruction of the multi-verse by itself, so it has begun to incite a war to further along its destruction. Only you have the power to defeat this abomination."

Just as Heero was about to speak, Shion had heard enough and put her foot down, "I won't allow this!"

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at Shion, "This is not your decision to make."

"Well I'm not about to send my son off to die!"

"Mom, stop it."

Shion looked down at Heero, "I'm more than capable of making my own decisions, besides it's obvious you been keeping this a secret from me this whole time."

The auburn haired woman's eyes widened, "How did you-"

"You and everyone else have been acting pretty strange today, and simply being here confirms my suspicions. I'm not going to pry you for answers mom, I'm sure you had a good reason for keeping this a secret from me, but it seems to me that this was inevitable."

Shion looked away, ashamed of her actions and outburst, "I do understand where she's coming from though. I'm just an eight year old kid, if this thing is really capable of destroying entire worlds and a war that spans the entirety of the multi-verse is going to begin, I don't see what my help is going to do you."

Usagi turned back in the direction the group had been heading, "Straight to the point I see. The answer to THAT question lies behind that door. Setsuna, you will accompany Heero, Minako and I, the others must wait here."

"What? We have to wait here? I don't see wh-"

Amy immediately covered Rei's mouth, "Have you forgotten already?"

It took her a moment to process the situation before Rei came to a realization, "Oh…right."

Heero, Usagi, Minako, and Setsuna continued down the hallway until they reached the door, which began to open by itself as they neared it. The room beyond the door was unlike the hallway that led to it, the room was well lit, though it was completely empty aside from the sword stuck in the ground in the center of it.

It was evidently a broadsword given the size of the blade, the positioning of the handle made it look as though the sword was to be like a rifle, or other equally large weapon and the blade extended past the handle on one side. The edges of the sword were a mix of silver and gunmetal grey, while the flat sides were blue.

A warm light engulfed the sword from overhead and was constantly beaming down upon it, "My mother supposedly had this sword created for this day. No one before you as been able to draw it from the stone from which it was forged. You will need this sword in order to face this great evil."

Heero merely shrugged, "If you say so."

The boy walked towards the center of the room, examining the sword as he approached it, "(I don't see how one sword could save the multi-verse, nor why I would need it when I have the Gundam.)"

Heero stopped in front of the sword, for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being drawn to it. He put his hand on the handle, but immediately withdrew it upon feeling a pulse, "(…That was…weird.)"

Once more he placed his hand on the handle; he felt the strange pulse again, only it prompted him to take a firm hold on it. Heero closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and then began to pull up on the sword. The blade slowly began to rise out of the ground, and as it did a bright light began to fill the room, growing brighter until the sword was completely removed from its resting place.

The boy peeled one eye open, then the other and looked at the sword that he had drawn though he could not, for the life of him, figure out how he was actually HOLDING it, "It's a very beautiful looking sword, but…is it made out of plastic?"

"Rest assured, I am not made out of this 'plastic' that you speak of."

Heero was caught off guard by the disembodied voice; he briefly looked around before returning his attention to the sword. When he did, his eyes noticeably widened; the sword now had a mouth and two eyes…and was talking, "You are the one who drew me from the crystal stone, correct?"

The boy could only nod his head, still trying to recover from his initial shock. Meanwhile, the sword's eyes roamed over his frame, sizing him up, "You are certainly young, though you do show promise. Tell me, who do I have the honor of addressing?"

Heero was having slight difficulty thinking, still trying to comprehend that he was talking to a sword, "H-Heero, Heero Uzuki."

"I take it that you are questioning the weight of the blade, I can change its weight to better suit the wielder."

"Okay, now I just have one more question. How do I sheath this giant letter opener?"

Usagi and Minako started to laugh, and even Setsuna looked amused. The tan skinned woman held out her hand and a red light began to emanate from it, until a circle shaped object with a cross on it, the ends of the cross were slightly curved and the object gave off a crimson glow, "This runestone has many magical properties, though its true purpose is to serve as a scabbard for the sword. Only those with the ability to use magic or similar abilities will be able to see it."

As if it had a mind of its own, the runestone flew around the room until it arrived at Heero's back; the segments of the cross which had stuck out came together as if locking the stone in place, "What do I call you?"

The talking sword was silent for a moment before answering, "My name is Caliburn…at least that was the name given to me by Queen Serenity."

As Heero positioned Caliburn along the runestone, the blade began to disappear rather than come out the other end, "Even with Caliburn, we don't think you will have the power needed to defeat whatever it is that is causing all of this chaos."

Heero turned back to face Minako, "If Cal here can't give me the power to do the job, then what can?"

"There are special crystals scattered throughout the multi-verse. We use to use them ourselves, but when you live as long as we have, you pick up a few tricks. If you bring them here to us, we can give you some of our powers…in fact, you have one right now."

Heero looked quizzically at Minako, "Really? Where?"

The Goddess of Love pointed at his jeans, "check your pocket."

The boy did as he was told and reached into his pocket, and found an object that he knew he had not placed there himself. When Heero retracted his hand, he was holding an orange crystal, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Minako took the glowing crystal out of Heero's hand, "The color is a telltale sign of who it belongs to, but first things first…"

The Goddess of Love pulled a sparkling orange sash off from around her shoulders, Heero was surprised that he had not noticed, but believed that was due to the fact that it matched Minako's dress so well. Minako wrapped the sash around Heero's neck like a scarf, "This is for all the birthdays I've missed. I would tell you what it does, but you're a smart boy so I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Minako held the crystal out over Heero's head, which began to turn into orange dust and glitter that gathered and formed an orange heart over Heero's forehead. The Goddess brushed Heero's errant bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead, in a flash of orange light, Heero's shirt and shoes were orange and the heart shaped symbol was visible on his forehead, "I must say that color really suits you."

"You think so?"

Minako smiled at the boy, "I'm expecting great things from you, Heero."

The boy grinned back at her, "Don't worry, this isn't the first time someone has set high expectations for me, just don't be too surprised when I exceed them."

"I'll hold you to that."

Xxx

As Heero and his family and friends began to leave, they found it extremely difficult to do so because of the four girls who were clinging to Heero, "Do you really have to go?"

Heero was trying to get the girls to let go, but nothing he said got through to them, "It's not like this is the last time I'll be here."

Minako let out a tired sigh, "Mina, you have to let him go. You know he will be back."

Mina and the others let go and huddled together, Heero hoped that their feeling were not hurt, "If you can't stay then…"

The four girls quickly returned their attention to Heero, "We'll just have to give you something to remember us by until you come back!"

Flare, Ami and Lita kissed Heero on his cheeks and forehead, the aforementioned boy's face was noticeably red. Mina was the last one, her cheeks were tinged a light pink color, "I…want you to have this."

Mina reached for her neck and pulled out a crystal heart necklace that gave off a beautiful orange glow, "It's my lucky charm; I got it from my mom."

Mina gently placed the necklace in Heero's hand, "Thank you, Mina. I promise I will bring it back."

When the boy looked back up from the necklace, Mina's face was already mere millimeters away; she gave Heero a kiss on the cheek and dangerously close to his lips, "G-Goodbye."

"Uhh…y-yeah. G-Goodbye."

Frostine pulled on Heero's arm, "Come on, Boyo." Sarah waited patiently for Heero and the others before returning them to the world.

Xxx

The group found themselves back in the Uzuki residence, though was clear that none of what happened was a dream, "Sorry your birthday turned out like this Boyo."

"Don't be. I was worried I would have a boring life after college, at least this gives me something to look forward to."

"We'll help you out with this grandiose adventure of your, as well as Ziggy and chaos, but I don't just nine of us will be enough."

"You leave that to me. I'll need about a week, but I will have worked it out by then." Heero gazed out a nearby window, "(Though it looks like I'm going to have to put off taking the Gundam out tomorrow.)"

The raven haired boy watched as the sun finished disappearing beyond the horizon, ending one day and soon to begin another.

Xxx

Well, there's chapter 2 for you. I'm sorry that it took so long and that the story seems to be going slow right now. If you have been reading up to this point, I thank you and you have shown your love of Gundam and as a reward for your patience, I will give you the giant robot combat you have been craving in the next chapter. Also updating the roster:

Gundam Wing

Sailor Moon

Xenosaga Episode III (AU)

Namco X Capcom

Omamori Himari

Note: Ebony and Ivory are from Devil May Cry, and the ammo being used for them in this story comes from Hellsing. I also got the sword design from Wild Arms 5 and the idea for a talking from Sonic and the Black Knight. Read and comment, thanks!


End file.
